


Meetings and Leavings

by VisualStain



Series: Creative Writing Challenges [10]
Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: Also based off of a lot of my own ideas about religion, Angst, As much as I love this ship I can't write happy things, Contract Names, My first work for this fandom!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisualStain/pseuds/VisualStain
Summary: Gardens are places of beginnings and endings, of meetings and leavings.Based on the prompt: A garden, fire, a masquerade, and a sinking ship.





	Meetings and Leavings

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda nervous to post this one, since it's not my characters for once. I haven't read SaM in a while but I still love Gabriel and Anthea as a couple (yes I know it can't happen anymore but let me live). There might be some typos, as I always screw up writing Anthea's name. I hope you enjoy the angst!

They stood in the Garden, the place where it started, the place where it ends. The place where  _ they  _ started, and now, the place that they’re ending. It was the place that once represented peace, and now served as a symbol and reminder of the deception and betrayal for the angels.

“Please, Anthea. You don’t have to go! Just apologize to Father, and He’ll let you stay.” He had begged her, over and over until his throat was raw from crying. Anthea shook her head softly and smiled at him. The sight that usually filled him with so much joy was now bittersweet.

“I’m a traitor, Gabriel.” She sounded like a parent, softly telling their child why their pet was gone. “I have to go.” Anthea turned her back to Gabriel, as if to leave, before looking back at him and approaching.

He flinched, and looked at her with wide eyes, as if he expected a fiery pit of Hell to open up beneath her.

Anthea stopped in her tracks, only a foot away from Gabriel. She combed through her wings, still in tact, for now. Anthea plucked out the longest and most vibrant feather, and dropped it. It floated gently to Gabriel, and he scrambled to catch it, eyes wide in shock.

Anthea’s eyes began to water, and tears dropped down both of their cheeks. “Goodbye. I’ll see you again.” She made several large steps backwards, and embers suddenly lit the tips of her soft wings.

Orange flames burst from the embers, and Anthea stood impassively while her wings shrivelled up like burning paper.

She began to fall backwards, and Gabriel was shocked out of his stupor. He ran at his lover, to grab her, to hold her close, but it was too late. She had fallen out of the Garden of Eden.

“I’ll see you again,” Gabriel said through gritted teeth and his sobs. “It’s a promise.”

 

Gabriel wasn’t sure how his human charge managed to convince him to go to this masquerade. However as they drew closer, the angel felt some instinct inside him, drawing him closer to the ball.

“Come, Caleb!” Gabriel’s charge called for him, with his new name. “The time has come for us to make merry! Time for us to drink to our heart’s content and maybe,” he paused for dramatic effect. “Maybe find us some sweet maidens to spend the night with,” he winked.

Gabriel gave his master an unsure smile just to placate him.

Once inside the heavily decorated manor, the jovial mood was infectious enough to melt the iciest of countenances. As time passed, Gabriel’s smile became less forced when faced with the antics of the silly, drunken, humans.

All of a sudden, however, the room fell silent. Shock and awe appeared on every mortal face in the room. The soft pink feather that Gabriel kept around his neck began to thrum. When Gabriel turned around and saw what the commotion was, his face echoed the shock of the mortals.

Her hair was shorter than it once had been—now curling gently at the top of her neck—but there was no mistaking who it was.

She exuded an aura of confidence and power. She was so different from when Gabriel had last seen her, and everyone in the hall gave her a wide berth. Gabriel fought to make his way to her, but she had already gone out one of the side doors. By the time he caught up with her, she was already gone.

The party resumed.

 

“Zinnia,” the woman whined. “Why can’t we just go down to the dining hall now?” Anthea sighed.

“Because, mistress,” she said patiently, like a mother to a child. “This is a formal dinner. You need to look your best.” Anthea’s contractee huffed, but said nothing in retaliation. She knew the demoness was right.

Anthea took care in doing up her mistress’s hair and makeup, and when that was done, they descended upon the dining hall.

Her mistress’s breath caught at the opulence and the numerous gentlemen without ladies on their arms. Seeing her mistress’s giddy excitement, Anthea leaned forwards.

“Remember, don’t seem too interested, m’lady.” Her mistress nodded and walked off. Anthea turned her attention out the window, looking off at the water that stretched for miles. It was gentle tonight, the rocking of the ship barely perceivable even to Anthea.

Icebergs off in the distance disrupted the smooth surface of the water. Anthea smirked. She was under no obligation to protect her mistress, and she’d be all too glad to be rid of the name Zinnia.

A flash of green caught her eye, and Anthea whipped her head around. It was him. He was wearing a suit, which was odd, but it was him unmistakably.

They met eyes from across the room and began to close the distance between them.

For the first time in milennia, Anthea felt hope building up inside her and—there was a crash. Anthea got swept up in a sea of bodies as the ship titled. Sea water came rushing in. She looked frantically around for the angel, but he was gone.

 

It was in another garden that they finally met again. Locking eyes from a distance away, neither moved. They were waiting for anything disastrous to happen, to interrupt and rip them apart once more. When nothing happened, the demon and angel ran into each other’s embrace.

“Tell me, Gabriel,” Anthea said. “Has Father sent you here to strike me down?” The tender moment between them was broken. Gabriel floundered for a moment, caught off guard by the first words his love had spoken to him in millenia.

“He has,” Gabriel said after a moment. “But I will not do it. I would rather be struck down by Father himself than do such a thing.” He had just gotten her back, he didn’t want to lose her again.

Anthea smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Gabriel, spread your wings,” she asked in a whisper. She watched his pristine, pale green, wings stretch for what seemed like miles. Anthea unfurled her own wings. Shrunken, charred, and burning from her fall.

“You’re an archangel, Gabriel. Heaven needs you. I’m just a demon, and the world would be better with me gone. Now smite me before Father comes for us both.” Anthea ordered Gabriel, tears sticking in her eyes.

Instead, Gabriel held tight to his lover, his demon. Even as the lightning grew closer, he held tight. Anthea returned his embrace just before the lightning struck.

 

The garden is a place of beginnings and ends. In the beginning, two angels stood in a garden. In the end, all that was left in a garden was a statue. A statue of an angel, and a demon, in a lover’s embrace.


End file.
